


Youth

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a turn, they all had theirs, and it was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.
> 
> \----  
> This is a short one, based on a little picture i saw at the LOTR reunion.

  
**Author's Notes:** This is a short one, based on a little picture i saw at the LOTR reunion.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the mentioned. This is purely a work of fiction, spurn by my imagination.

Fluttering his eyes, they’re like wings of a butterfly, powdered gold. Just perfect for Hollywood. Glitz and glamour they say…

_He’s camera flashing._

Smiling, beaming, grinning, at all the lens men, they never failed to capture a radiant pictures of him. It’s going to be splashed all over the papers tomorrow. Sure he isn’t as beautiful as a few others. But in their company, he looked even better!

_He’s show stealing._

Next to Orlando, he wraps around his arms around the other, leaning against the taller man, nuzzling his head onto his sturdy chest. Their eyes smouldering with passion.

Sandwiched between Billy and Elijah, he giggles, the light flirty laughter escaping his lollipop glossed lips. Is it cherry tonight?

Now he rests snugly on Viggo’s shoulders, eyes half-lidded, a little purr as Viggo stroked a weathered hand down his back. Shuddering as it dropped its height. Sighing, rubbing up against the taut Dane.

_He’s heart stopping._

Good Lord, he hadn’t seen a creature so carefully created. Bless him. Dominic.

Wonderful for your eyes, dangerous for your health, making your heart skip a beat, seizing your heart so bad, it might be a cardiac arrest at sight.

And he waves over here, with that impish look on his face. Striding across the exclusive red carpet, his legs, stretching in his slim black trousers, tailored to perfection. It has to be Armani.

“Hello there Mister Bean…it’s been quite a while…” his voice trailed, slight slurs tracing back to his German ancestry, startling Sean.

“Ye-ah…”

Everyone has a turn, they all had theirs, and it was his.

“What have you been doin’ then?” Dominic turns to the sea of people greeting them with a shy smile it looks almost coy. Because he was never shy.

He was like a shiny coat of minx, wrapped around a Jean Harlow. Slinky.

“Nothing much, I-“

He was cut off when a fan yanked the shorter man towards them, asking for an autograph. Irked, he decline to pen on the paper and walked off.

It was _his_ turn. Dominic had turned his full attention on to him. And it won't be long till he flits away to another's company. No, he didn't want that to happen. Come on, why are they taking his time, his happiness. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and furrowed his brows threading faster.

“Wait up!”

The younger blonde called up, jogging after him.

Slightly breathless, he gasps, inhaling larger amounts of air through his mouth, mists appears as he puffed out. Strange he could feel the warmness of his body, despite the distance apart. Hands on his knees, he looked up at Sean with his wide blue eyes.

“You sure walk fast,” he commented innocently.

Overlooking his actions, he replied, “Yeah I sure do, sorry about that…” A little white lie can’t harm anyone, can it?

“Oh no, dispense the formalities! How have you been doing?” asked Dominic for the second time.

He paused for a while… they had only been co-stars for a certain period of time. Seeing each other a lot while filming Fellowship… After which the second and the third installment, he had not much part to play… It was awkward.

“Just doing Macbeth on stage…Back to the theatres in 13 years… I can’t catch up like I did back then…”

“Getting old huh?”

Sean cracked up. Lately he had been thinking likewise, perhaps it’s time for him to call it a day, and spend some time with his family. To think about it, maybe he should. He spent half his life with work, he barely had time for himself and his kids.

An anxious look crossed over his slim face, worried that Sean took his words in offence, Dominic came to a halt.

“Are you mad with me?”

It took a while for him to realised that the hobbit wasn’t walking with him.

“For what?” Casting a confused look.

“For saying about how old you are… about age getting onto you and stuff like that…”

He dismissed the silly claim silently, with the word 'paranoria' and reached out to ruffle the soft cropped hair, the texture so fine, it was like silk threads.

So smooth...

Curious, he wondered how it would smell like… pulling the small frame towards him.

Bringing his face closer to the others, locking him in an embrace. His hands lingering on the nape of his neck, cupping the back, the little strip of exposed flesh between his hair and his collar, he tilt his head resting it on his palm, seizing the position to kiss. Sean placed his lips on plush ones, it was cherry cola tonight. Then reality hit him like a sledgehammer, what was he doing? Something so rash, so undecided, based on his instincts which were always inaccurate. It is wrong. So he slipped away conservatively, landing a chaste one on Dominic’s cheeks. Settling for something predictable and conventional to the world and unexpected to Dom.

Dominic’s breath hastens and drops so suddenly, letting out a small disappointed mewl.

Hurt flashed across his eyes briefly.

 _Why?_ They asked.

The feeling of being toyed, teased, tempted, he hated. His small hands balled into a fist of frustration.

Ceasing contact with him, he uttered a soft sorry, dusting his coat and walked away.

It didn’t a while for him to realise that he wasn’t walking with him.

Cursing to himself, he looked straight ahead of the entrance with bitter green eyes. Angry hands raked the dark blonde hair atop his head.

He can’t turn back now. He can’t face him.

Just can’t.

Split second decisions always have their consequences. Hasty from the hazed mind, fuzzy thoughts disconnected from his brain. Sean shook his head sorrowfully.

He wanted it. He got it. And when he had it he threw it all away. Like most young people. They say they never treasure what they have. Gratitude is always absent and selfishness reigns. They take life for granted. Just like he was. Only that he wasn’t young anymore.

If only he could be, it is always a perfect excuse to commit folly.

It would be a pass to do whatever he pleases, to have your way the way _you_ wanted. The world owes _you_ something, and not the other way round. It revolves around _you_ and only _you_. And there is no right or wrong. All it matters is what _you_ do.

Wouldn’t it be nice?

Having it your way the whole time?

Wouldn’t it be nice?

If you were young?


End file.
